


Restraining Me, Restraining You

by xanithofdragons



Series: TanuNatsu kink fanfictions [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Natsume, knowing me it's probably there, maybe? - Freeform, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Natsume wants to hold Tanuma down and restrain him.





	Restraining Me, Restraining You

There were times when Natsume thought that he wanted to lock Tanuma away in a safe place where no harm could come to him. Natsume would spend all his free time with him and let friends and family visit, of course, so he wouldn't get lonely. These thoughts disturbed him. He may have not had the best models throughout his life, but he knew idly having thoughts of confining your lover weren't healthy.

“You can ask for more,” Tanuma always said. “You don't have to hold back.” Natsume couldn't help but think that he wouldn't say that if Tanuma really knew how much he wanted. Because he felt like he wanted everything from him.

Sometimes, when they were kissing or having sex, Natsume would grab onto Tanuma's wrists, holding them together or pinning them down. Natsume always caught himself and let go, although Tanuma never told him no or asked him to stop. Natsume still knew it was something he probably shouldn't be doing. When he and Tanuma couldn't have sex, though, and he masturbated instead, he thought about holding down his wrists and worse, tying him up so he couldn't escape.

Natsume had Tanuma stripped down to his underwear on his futon beneath him one day, and he was doing it, holding down one wrist while he palmed Tanuma's erection with his other hand. He overcompensated when he realized what he was doing _again_ and pulled back from Tanuma completely.

“You don't have to stop,” Tanuma said. Natsume leaned back down over him, but his next words stopped him. “I noticed. You like to hold my wrists down?” Natsume panicked as he thought of a way to talk himself out of this. “It's okay, though. You can hold me down if you want to.”

It took a while for Natsume to believe what he was hearing, but when he did, he was ashamed of how much the thought of doing exactly what Tanuma was giving him explicit permission to do went straight to his dick.

“Isn't it weird though?” Natsume asked vaguely.

“It, I think, it feels kinda nice, like you really want me,” Tanuma said, and Natsume thought, yes, I want you so bad, all of you, all the time, and that's what scares me. He didn't voice his thoughts, though, instead putting his hand back onto Tanuma's wrist, gently. His other hand went back to Tanuma's erection, now pulling it out.

Tanuma's hips bucked up at the first proper stroke of bare skin on skin. Unthinkingly, almost like it was instinct, Natsume tightened his grip on both Tanuma's wrist and cock. Tanuma writhed at the increased sensation, and Natsume felt a sort of satisfaction at how he was restricting Tanuma's movements.

“Yes, more,” Tanuma cried out. Feeling a spark of hope that maybe Tanuma was as into all this as he was, Natsume pressed down into him further, and just like that Tanuma was coming all over his own stomach and Natsume's hand.

Natsume let go of Tanuma's softening dick, but he kept a hand on his wrist, not wanting to ever let go. He was rock-hard in his own underwear looking down at Tanuma and the mess he had made of him. Moaning, Natsume pulled himself out and started jerking himself off. When he felt himself close, he aimed towards Tanuma's stomach, so when he came their come intermingled there.

Finally, when he came down from the high of his orgasm, he let go of Tanuma's wrist.

“Thank you, Kaname,” he said, kissing him.

“You don't need to thank me,” Tanuma protested. “It felt good.” Tanuma looked at his own stomach and grabbed tissues to clean it up before Natsume grabbed them from his hand to do it himself.

-

“There's something else you want to do, isn't there?” Tanuma asked on a later day as Natsume pressed him against his bed while they were making out.

“What do you mean?” Natsume asked, carefully.

“I mean, it seems like there's something else you want to do during sex,” Tanuma explained. “There's this look on your face like you want more, and I want to give it to you if I can. You do the same for me.”

Natsume pulled away from Tanuma and hesitated for a moment. Tanuma's simple acceptance of him last time had made him feel a bit more comfortable with his weird fantasies, but the idea of suggesting any of them still scared Natsume. He looked at the long-sleeved sweater Tanuma was wearing, though, and thought it might work for one thing he wanted to try.

Natsume took the article of clothing off and held it out in front of him. “Can I,” he started, “Can I tie your wrists with the sleeves of this?”

Tanuma blinked at him, and Natsume worried that he had ruined everything. Then Tanuma gave a nod and offered his wrists to Natsume. Natsume's hands were clumsy, and he dropped it once before he was actually able to tie it. Meanwhile Tanuma waited patiently looking down at his own hands.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Natsume asked one last time. “I'll take it off right away if you ask me to.”

“It's okay. Lots of people do stuff like this,” Tanuma replied.

“Okay.” Holding onto that last statement, Natsume proceeded to strip off Tanuma's pants and underwear. Natsume marveled at how helpless and vulnerable he looked while he took off his own clothing. As soon as he was fully naked, he took Tanuma's bound hands and pushed them down over his head. There he paused. His fantasies had mostly only gotten to the point of Tanuma being bound, so he was at a lost for where to start.

He trailed his free hand up Tanuma's side, stopping at his chest. He started playing with one nipple. Tanuma made appreciative noises, and Natsume leaned forward to capture his lips. Experimentally, he used his teeth more than he usually would to lightly bite at the other's lips. He pulled back quickly to gauge Tanuma's reaction. Tanuma was flushed a deep red. Natsume always loved this part, watching Tanuma come undone with pleasure. He moved his hand from Tanuma's chest to his already hard cock.

“Takashi,” he cried out when Natsume gave a hard stroke. Natsume kept going, wanting to hear his name in that broken voice more. “Wait...” Natsume slowed down. “I want you inside me.”

If Natsume's face wasn't already bright red, he was sure Tanuma had just made it change colors. He let go of Tanuma's wrists to grab lube and a condom. Even with more freedom to move, though, Tanuma stayed in place with his wrists over his head.

When Natsume got back, Tanuma spread his legs wide for him, and Natsume had to swallow at the sight before him. He was conflicted looking down at Tanuma. On the one hand, his cock was throbbing with need that made him want to go fast. On the other, he wanted to go slow and savor this opportunity, not knowing if or when Tanuma would let him do this again.

His aching need won out, and he prepared Tanuma as fast as he felt he could without hurting him. After putting a condom on and lubing himself up, he grabbed Tanuma's wrists with his cleaner hand again to push them back down. He lined himself up with his other hand and entered Tanuma, feeling immediate relief at the warmth around his dick. He pressed Tanuma's hip down with his other hand. He wanted to hold Tanuma down there forever. Eventually he gave up, though, because he desperately wanted to touch Tanuma's cock, and break him with pleasure, too.

Like before, Tanuma kept his arms up even after Natsume removed his hand to stroke Tanuma's cock again. This little unasked for obedience was more than Natsume could handle. He came harder than he ever had in his life, and he barely kept enough presence of mind to keep stroking Tanuma to completion.

Minutes later Natsume came back to himself enough to pull out of Tanuma and start cleaning them up. He released Tanuma from his bonds and frowned at the shirt he had just untied.

“I hope I didn't stretch it out or anything,” he said.

“I don't think it's anything a wash won't fix,” Tanuma said.

“How, um, how was it?” Natsume asked, finally getting to the heart of things.

“It was nice. You looked really into it,” Tanuma said, still flushing. Natsume was glad. He had worried that it had just been boring for Tanuma. “I wouldn't mind... doing something like this again.”

Natsume wondered if he would be able to keep himself to suggesting things Tanuma was okay with. He worried all the time about Tanuma leaving him. He hoped against hope that he never would. Tanuma smiled at him, and Natsume was able to relax and enjoy this moment of just the two of them together.


End file.
